In hard disk drives, data is written to and read from magnetic recording media, herein called disks. Typically, one or more disks having a thin film of magnetic material coated thereon are rotatably mounted on a spindle. A read/write head mounted on an actuator arm is positioned in close proximity to the disk surface to write data to and read data from the disk surface.
During operation of the disk drive, the actuator arm moves the read/write head to the desired radial position on the surface of the rotating disk where the read/write head electromagnetically writes data to the disk and senses magnetic field signal changes to read data from the disk. Usually, the read/write head is integrally mounted in a carrier or support referred to as a slider. The slider generally serves to mechanically support the read/write head and any electrical connections between the read/write head and the disk drive. The slider is aerodynamically shaped, which allows it to fly over and maintain a uniform distance from the surface of the rotating disk.
Typically, the read/write head includes a magnetoresistive read element to read recorded data from the disk and an inductive write element to write the data to the disk. The read element includes a thin layer of a magnetoresistive sensor stripe sandwiched between two magnetic shields that may be electrically connected together but are otherwise isolated. A current is passed through the sensor stripe, and the resistance of the magnetoresistive stripe varies in response to a previously recorded magnetic pattern on the disk. In this way, a corresponding varying voltage is detected across the sensor stripe. The magnetic shields help the sensor stripe to focus on a narrow region of the magnetic medium, hence improving the spatial resolution of the read head.
The write element typically includes a coil of wire through which current is passed to create a magnetic field that can be directed toward an adjacent portion of the disk by a ferromagnetic member known as a write pole. While it is known that the write element can be arranged to either store data longitudinally or perpendicularly on the disk, most, if not all, commercial disk drives to date have utilized longitudinal recording arrangements. Although perpendicular recording techniques have the potential to allow for higher densities of recorded information, longitudinal recording is used in all current products for historical reasons. An early perpendicular recording technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,949, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Most perpendicular recording techniques proposed to date have suffered from one of the following problems. Some techniques do not sufficiently control their return flux to the write pole so as to avoid degrading or erasing information recorded downstream or on an adjacent track. Most proposed techniques have not been directed at current generation read/write heads where separate elements perform the read function and the write function. Some proposed techniques may work well in theory, but are difficult or expensive to manufacture due to the specific architecture required. In addition, although some unshielded perpendicular recording techniques have been considered, it is recognized that the field gradient from the write pole to the recording medium can be much higher with a shield as compared to without a shield.
With the advent of separate read and write elements due to the popularity of magnetoresistive technology and with continued pressure to design disk drives with higher densities of recorded information, there is a need for integrated and improved perpendicular recording techniques. It is against this background and a desire to improve on the prior art that the present invention has been developed.